culturefandomcom-20200222-history
The Crown (TV series)
|creator = Peter Morgan |writer = Peter Morgan |starring = |country = * United Kingdom }} |num_seasons = 1 |num_episodes = 10 |list_episodes = #Episodes |language = English |location = United Kingdom |runtime = 54–61 minutes |picture_format = |first_aired = |last_aired = |company = Left Bank Pictures |network = Netflix |executive_producer = Stephen Daldry Peter Morgan |producer = }} The Crown is an American-British television drama series, created and written by Peter Morgan and produced by Left Bank Pictures for Netflix. The show is a biographical story about the reign of Queen Elizabeth II of the United Kingdom. The first season consists of ten one-hour episodes, and was released in its entirety on November 4, 2016. A second season has already been commissioned. Premise The Crown will trace the life of Queen Elizabeth II from her wedding in 1947 to the present day. It is expected to span 60 episodes over six seasons, with Claire Foy playing the Queen in the early part of her reign. Cast Main * Claire Foy as Queen Elizabeth II * Matt Smith as Prince Philip * Vanessa Kirby as Princess Margaret * Eileen Atkins as Queen Mary * Jeremy Northam as Anthony Eden * Victoria Hamilton as Queen Elizabeth The Queen Mother * Ben Miles as Peter Townsend * Greg Wise as Lord Louis Mountbatten * Jared Harris as King George VI * John Lithgow as Winston Churchill Recurring * Andy Sanderson as Prince Henry, Duke of Gloucester * Michael Culkin as Rab Butler * Nicholas Rowe as Jock Colville * Rita McDonald Damper as Princess Marina of Greece and Denmark * Amir Boutrous as Gamal Abdel Nasser * Harriet Walter as Clementine Churchill * Alex Jennings as Prince Edward, Duke of Windsor * Rosalind Knight as Princess Alice of Battenberg * Paul Sheridan as Eden's Aide * David Shields as Colin Tennant }} Episodes | ShortSummary = | LineColor = 12151B }} | ShortSummary = | LineColor = 12151B }} | ShortSummary = | LineColor = 12151B }} | ShortSummary = | LineColor = 12151B }} | ShortSummary = | LineColor = 12151B }} | ShortSummary = | LineColor = 12151B }} | ShortSummary = | LineColor = 12151B }} | ShortSummary = | LineColor = 12151B }} | ShortSummary = | LineColor = 12151B }} | ShortSummary = | LineColor = 12151B }} }} Production Peter Morgan, who wrote the 2006 film The Queen and the 2013 stage play The Audience, is the main scriptwriter, and director Stephen Daldry was also involved in the production. The first 10-part season was the most expensive drama produced by Netflix and Left Bank Pictures to date. Release The series' first two episodes were released theatrically in the United Kingdom on November 1, 2016. The first season was released in its entirety on November 4, 2016. A second season has already been commissioned, which had already begun production before the first season was released. See also * The Crown * British Royal Family References External links * * Season 1 trailer at YouTube Category:American drama television series Category:Cultural depictions of Elizabeth II Category:English-language television programming Category:Netflix original programming Category:Screenplays by Peter Morgan Category:2016 television series debuts Category:2016 American television series debuts Category:2016 British television programme debuts Category:Television series about women Category:Television series by Left Bank Pictures